Uncertainty Lover
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Sakura mengalami dilema. Seorang pria datang di tengah keputusasaannya mengharapkan perhatian dari tunangannya yang dingin. Untuk itu, dia meminta solusi pada Kakashi, mantan gurunya di SMA dulu. Bisakah Kakashi membuat Sakura mempertahankan kesetiannya?/ AU/SasuSaku/Oneshoot/Dedicated for Sakura's Birthday/Warning Inside/ Review?


Rambut pendek sebahu sewarna kelopak cherry blossom itu terlihat sangat kontras di antara lautan manusia yang menyebrang di zebra cross persimpangan Shibuya yang ramai. Pemiliknya adalah seorang gadis muda yang kini tengah melangkah mantap, seolah siap menghadapi segala tantangan yang datang padanya. Setelah sampai ke seberang jalan, dia berbelok ke sebuah avenue tempat berbagai macam kafe berjajar, mengundang para pejalan kaki dengan aroma kuat kopi dan vanilla. Ia sempat melirik arloginya sebentar, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17.19 rupanya. Seharusnya dia ada di sana sekarang, pikirnya. Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau giok menggambarkan percikan semangat, tidak sabar sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Dua puluh langkah kemudian, dia berhenti di depan kafe bernuansa kayu. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya. Dia pun berjalan ke dalam kafe.

* * *

 **Sakura' Lover proudly present,**

 **As a gift for Sakura Uchiha (neé Haruno)'s birthday,**

 **Uncertainty Lover**

 **Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(I just owe some charas of his brilliant work ^^)**

 **[Sakura x Sasuke], Kakashi**

 **Rate Teen**

 **Drama and Romance**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOC, EYD, typo, misstypo, ga kerasa feel, bertele2, ngebosenin, dll**

 **Don't Like?**

 **Just read then click back after that ^^**

 **Happy Reading! 😊**

!

* * *

Bagian interior kafe tampak sangat nyaman dengan segala jenis perabotan berwarna coklat, memberikan kesan hangat bagi siapapun yanga ada di dalamnya. Semua kursinya hampir penuh dan aroma coffee brew menggugah untuk mencicipi salah satu menunya. Gadis itu memindai seluruh penjuru kafe, hingga akhirnya dia melihat seorang pria berkemeja putih duduk sendirian di meja bar dekat kasir, hanya memperlihatkan bagian punggungnya yang agak dibungkukan karena membaca sebuah buku di hadapannya, dengan rambut jabrik menantang gravitasi dan berwarna kelabu. Gadis bernetra hijau itu tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekat pada pria itu, dan langsung duduk di sampingnya.

Pria itu menoleh saat menyadari seseorang mengisi tempat duduk di di sebelahnya. Dia mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis itu sepenuhnya, yang dibalas senyuman manis ileh lawannya.

"Yo, Sakura," sapanya dengan mada sayu yang terlihat malas. Tidak bisa terdetekai bagaimana rautnya mengingat hampir seluruh wajahnya ditutupi masker bagai orang sakit flu. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah novel erotis yang terbuka, bacaan yang selalu menempel di tangannya.

"Selamat sore, Kakashi-sensei. Frappucino lagi?" Sakura bertanya sambil melirik gelas kopi di hadapan senseinya semasa SMA itu.

"Begitulah, masih jadi favoritku sejak dulu," sahut Kakashi tenang dengan mata tersenyum. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara Kakashi minum dengan mulut ditutupi masker begitu. Hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu caranya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau datang hari ini untuk curhat lagi?" Tanyanya to the point.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, lalu sejurus kemudian berpaling, mungkin malu. "Ya, itu memang tujuanku. Tapi sebenernya aku juga ingin menjenguk sensei, selagi aku ada waktu luang," seru Sakura. Kakashi terkekeh melihat tingkah mantan anak walinya di SMA itu. Tingkah tsundere Sakura masih belum hilang rupanya.

"Ingin pesan apa?" Seorang waitress menghampiri Sakura dan bertanya.

"Tolong buatkan satu caramel machiato dan sepotong strawberry shortcake."

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu pergi, dan Sakura kembali menatap Kakashi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar anakmu, sensei? Kudengar dari Shino, bulan depan SD Konoha akan pergi karya wisata," Sakura berujar dengan antusias.

"Begitulah. Rin yang akan mengurus segalanya. Aku hanya perlu menasehati anakku nanti sebelum keberangkatannya." Kakashi menutup novel mesumnya dan meletakannya di meja. Sekarang dia menggeser posisi duduknya agar menyerong ke arah Sakura. "Daripada kau berbasa-basi, bukankah lebih baik kau ceritakan masalahmu padaku, Sakura?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kau ini memang tidak pernah bisa dikibuli, Kakashi-sensei," gerutu gadis berhelaian soft pink itu. Kakashi hanya tersenyum lagi. "Tapi sejujurnya aku memang tidak tahu harus menceritakannya dari mana," aku Sakura pada akhirnya. Dia menunduk, menatap meja kayu ala bar di hadapannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk di satu titik dalam kepalanya, menyatu begitu lekat hingga terlalu sulit untuk diuraikan. Bayangan seorang pemuda berambut raven terlintas di pikirannya yang semerawut, menghantarkan rasa sendu di dalam relung dadanya.

"Ini pesanannya," suara pelayan membuyarkan lamunan kecil Sakura. Gadis itu berterima kasih setelah pesanannya disajikan di meja, sebelum pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan kedua mantan guru dan murid itu kembali.

"Ceritakan saja soal kau yang jarang dapat perhatian dari Sasuke. Itu lebih baik," Kakashi menyarankan setengah bercanda, membuat Sakura menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Ya, itu sudah menjadi makananku sehari-hari," Sakura tertawa hambar, membuat Kakashi terdiam. "Tapi kali ini aku mengalami gejolak batin yang sedikit mengganggu, Sensei. Kau mungkin akan menganggapku rendah setelah mendengar ceritaku," Sakura memasang wajah sedih, seolah dia sudah tahu hasil akhir dari pertemuannya dengan Kakashi ini.

Kakashi menghela napas, dia lalu menatap Sakura penuh keteduhan, bagaikam seoramg ayah pada anak gadisnya. "Kau tahu, seburuk apapun kau, Naruto, dan Sasuke, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci kalian," mata Kakashi menjadi semakin sayu, tanda dia tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Kalian sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri."

Sakura menatap Kakashi sejenak, menggali ketulusan di mata hitam gurunya itu lebih banyak. Sejujurnya dia ingin menangis. Dia dan kedua sahabatnya yang lain sudah menganggap Kakashi seperti orang tua mereka sendiri. Kakashi memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri, yang selalu membuat Sakura tenang dan nyaman berada di sekitarnya, begitupun Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tapi, kali ini, apakah gurunya benar-benar tidak akan merubah sikapnya setelah Sakura bercerita? Sakura bahkan tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dengan senseinya ini? Sakura benar-benar tidak yakin.

"Jangan memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu," Kakashi mengingatkan. "Aku sudah jadi teman curhatmu sejak 7 tahun ini. Kenapa kau begitu ragu?"

Sakura menghela napas. Dia raih cangkir kopinya dan mulai menyeruput minumamnya. Rasa manis karamel dan marshmallow yang berpadu dengan pahitnya kopi membekas di lidahnya, membuat perasaannya lebih rileks dan lebih berani. Dan saat dia meletakan cangkir itu kembali ke meja, dia sudah siap memulai ceritanya.

"Kakashi-sensei, kau tahu bukan akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami kesulitan mengurus izin klinik yang mau kubuka?" Sakura menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja, tampak gugup.

"Ya, kau menceritakan hal itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi apa kau sudah mendapatkam bantuan?" Kakashi tampak sangat tertarik.

"Sudah. Naruto mengenalkan seseorang padaku tiga bulan lalu, seseorang dari konsultan jasa terkemuka di Tokyo bernama Utakata. Dia mau membantuku mengurus segala izin dan sebagainya. Tapi di situlah masalahnya, Sensei." Sakura memandang Kakashi sedih dan gusar.

"Bukankah itu kabar yang baik? Klinik impianmu sebentar lagi akan terwujud." Kakashi sedikit tidak mengerti apa bentuk masalahnya.

"Tapi.. Aku malah jatuh cinta pada orang itu."

Kakashi membulatkan matanya, benar-benar kaget dengan pernyataan Sakura. Dia memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sementara Sakura hanya bisa menunduk. Suasana berubah menjadi hening di antara mereka.

"Tapi kau dan Sasuke... sudah bertunangan," Kakashi bergumam kecil, namun cukup jelas terdengar Sakura, membuat gadis itu menunduk semakin dalam, dan tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat di atas meja. Kakashi bisa melihat sebuah cincin bermata ruby kecil tersemat di jari manis kiri Sakura, menandakan gadis itu sudah terikat pertunangan dengan salah satu anggota klan Uchiha. Kakashi menghela napas, sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sakura lagi.

"Jadi sudah sejak kapan? Apa kalian berpacaran?"

"Tidak. Aku pernah menolaknya satu bulan yang lalu. Tapi baru sekarang aku menyadari aku menyukainya," tutur Sakura, masih tidak berani memandang Kakashi.

"Aa, jadi dia duluan yang menyukaimu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Aku minta maaf," Sakura berkata lirih dengan nada bergetar. Kakashi menduga gadis itu akan menangis, jadi dia menepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Terkadang persoalan hati tidak bisa disingkronisasi dengan logika," Kakashi mencoba memberi pengertian sekaligus menenangkan Sakura. Wajah gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terangkat, menampilkam ekspresi sendu dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu menyukai Utakata ini?" Kakashi bertanya dengan nada yang sangat tenang, mencoba memancing Sakura berbicara semakin banyak.

Sakura awalnya sempat ragu, namun setelah beberapa detik dia menjawab.

"Aku suka dengan perhatiannya. Dia terlihat sangat peduli dengan hal-hal kecil yang berhubungan denganku. Awalnya kukira itu hanya karena hubungan bisnis di antara kami, caranya menghargaiku sebagai salah satu klien yang memakai jasanya. Tapi perlakuannya padaku sangat berbeda. Dia menjemputku dari rumah sakit pusat sehabis jam kerjaku, mengajakku makan malam, bahkan dia sering menelponku tentang hal-hal tidak penting. Awalnya aku merasa terganggu. Aku bilang padanya waktu itu kalau dia masih melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, aku akan berhenti minta bantuannya untuk klinikku. Dia lalu minta maaf, lalu menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku dari cerita-cerita Naruto tentangku. Tapi selanjutnya dia memang tidak pernah lagi memberikan perhatian-perhatian padaku lagi. Lagi pula dia harus menyadari, aku sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kau yang menyukainya sekarang? Kau bilang tadi kau tidak suka diberikan perhatian olehnya," Kakashi bertanya bingung. Dia belum bisa mengkorelasilan cerita sebab dan akibat Sakura ini.

"Masalahnya adalah, setelah aku menolaknya dan dia tidak pernah lagi memberikan perhatian itu padaku, aku... merasa kehilangan," Sakura melanjutkan dengan nada putus asa, membuat mata Kakashi membesar karena kaget. "Tapi aku tidak mungkin meminta Utakata kembali memberikan perhatian seperti itu lagi. Aku masih bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun." . Dia memandang sedih Kakashi, seolah dia meminta belas kasihan pada pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya itu.

Kakashi terdiam. Suasana hening kembali menghampiri percakapan mereka. Sakura meratapi masalahnya, sementara Kakashi mencoba mencerna segala cerita itu.

"Kurasa Sakura," Kakashi mulai angkat bicara, membuat atensi Sakura kembali padanya. "Kau hanya mencoba mencari sosok pengganti Sasuke pada diri Utakata."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa bingung dengan kata-kata Kakashi. "Tidak mungkin, Sensei. Sasuke-kun dan Utakata sangat berbeda dari sisi manapun. Tidak ada satupun kemiripan di antara mereka," Sakura mulai menyanggah.

Sasuke Uchiha, tunangannya itu adalah sosok yang dingin dan tidak tersentuh. Dia sangat gila kerja dan mau melakukan apapun untuk menuntaskan ambisinya-membesarkan perusahaan yang orang tuanya rintis dengan tangannya sendiri agar menjadi raksasa bisnis di Jepang. Dia tidak pernah mempedulikan hal-hal lain, bahkan Sakura yang merupakan tunangannya sekalipun (walau nyatanya mereka ditunangkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, toh mereka teman satu permainan sejak kecil, dan Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke sejak duduk di bangku SD).

Tapi Utakata berbeda dengan Sasuke. Utakata merupakan orang yang sangat ramah dan gentleman. Dia suka tersenyum, suka menolong orang lain, dan selalu mencoba mengerti Sakura, bahkan selalu sabar dengan sikap Sakura yang terkadang bisa sangat tempramental. Utakata selalu memprioritaskan Sakura dan membuatnya merasa nyaman, hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Sejak awal Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak pernah mau bertunangan dengannya. Semuanya terlihat jelas sejak hari pertama mereka bertunangan. Saat Sakura mengajaknya makan malam, Sasuke selalu terkesan ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri kencan mereka. Sasuke hanya pernah sekali menjemputnya di rumah sakit, itu juga karena disuruh Naruto. Saat Sakura menceritakan ingin membuka klinik, Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mencoba memberikan nasehat apapun. Sakura sadar, cintanya selama ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Semakin Sakura berusaha mendekat, Sasuke justru semakin berlari menjauh. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tidak pernah sekalipun mau menerimanya di dalam hidupnya.

Dan di saat Sakura mulai merasa putus asa dengan perasaannya, Utakata datang di hidupnya. Utakata menawarkan segala sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa Sasuke berikan. Dan sekarang saat Utakata pergi, Sakura tidak bisa merasa tidak sedih dan kecewa. Sakura memang bukan gadis yang bertumpu pada orang lain, mungkin karena sifat dingin Sasuke yang memang tidak pernah membuatnya bisa bermanja-manja pada pasangannya. Tapi saat Sakura akhirnya menemukan orang yang bisa menerima dan memberikan kasih sayang yang ia butuhkan, kenapa dia harus berada di situasi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk meraih apa yang dia mau?

Sakura merasakan sebuah lembaran halus menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya terperanjat kecil. Rupanya itu sapu tangan senseinya yang diusap di wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah basah dengan air mata. Sakura perlahan mengambil sapu tangan berwarna abu-abu itu dan buru-buru mengusap air matanya, juga hidungnya yang sedikit berair. Sepertinya dia terlalu terlarut dalam emosinya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari tangisnya yang datang dalam diam.

"Sakura, apa kau masih menyukai Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya hati-hati dengan nada lembut. Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, mencoba menyelami hatinya untuk mencari jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sensei," akhirnya dia menjawab ragu-ragu. "Terkadang aku suka membandingkan sosok Utakata dan Sasuke. Mungkin karena perbedaan mereka terlalu jelas."

Kakashi tersenyum. Tangannya yang besar menepuk lembut puncak kepala Sakura. Sakura memandang mantan gurunya itu sendu, tapi dia tetap diam.

"Sakura, aku sudah mengenal kau, Sasuke, dan Naruto sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan meski kalian bukan muridku lagi, kalian bertiga masih datang padaku saat kalian ada waktu. Aku senang tidak dilupakan oleh kalian," Kakashi menarik tangannya, namun matanya masih memancarkan senyum.

"Mana mungkin kami melupakanmu, Sensei. Kau orang yang selalu memperhatikan kami secara khusus, tidak peduli seberapa sering Naruto berbuat kenakalan untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya, atau seberapa antisosialnya Sasuke, dan tidak peduli meski aku selalu dianggap tidak berguna dan egois, kau selalu ada untuk kami," Sakura tersenyum manis menanggapi kata-kata Kakashi. "Dan sebenarnya bukan 'bertiga', hanya aku dan Naruto yang menemuimu selama ini," tambah gadis bermanik zamrud itu mengoreksi.

Kakashi tertawa. "Tidak, Sasuke juga sesekali menemuiku, meski tidak sesering kalian. Dia minta aku merahasiakannya. Kau tahulah harga dirinya setingga apa," Kakashi tersenyum lagi, sementara Sakura terperangah.

"Ehh? Benarkah?!"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Karena itu Sakura, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal," Kakashi membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih tegak, matanya yang sayu menatap Sakura penuh kelembutan, seolah dia seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati putrinya yang beranjak dewasa. "Cinta banyak bentuknya, Sakura. Mungkin ada cinta yang penuh luka dan air mata, ada juga cinta yang rupanya selalu diliputi kesenangan. Itu semua tergantung pasangan yang menjalaninya. Cinta terpahit sekalipun jika dihadapi dengan penuh kedewasaan, kau akan merasakan perasaan bahagia dengan caramu sendiri."

Sakura mencoba mencerna maksud mantan gurunya, namun dia belum juga bisa paham sepenuhnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan menjalani dengan penuh kedewasaan, Sensei?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Maksudnya adalah menerima segalanya dengan penuh sukarela. Itulah yang kuartikan dengan cinta yang dewasa." Jelasnya lembut.

Sakura makin mengernyit. "Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi kalau soal menerima dengan sukarela, kurasa aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba bersabar sedikit lebih lama?"

"Aku pikir sudah waktunya aku move on, Sensei," Sakura memandang kuku-kukunya, menghindari tatapan Kakashi. "Aku bukan anak ingusan yang mengejar-ejar lelaki lagi. Aku harus dewasa. Sasuke tidak mencintaiku, mencintainya hanya akan menjadi beban untuknya. Jadi aku lebih memilih untuk mundur. Aku sadar diri bahwa sekeras apapun aku mencoba, Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun bisa kuraih." Pelupuk Sakura kembali basah, air mata sudah hampir keluar dari sana. Hatinya kembali perih mengingat perasaannya yang tidak pernah sekalipun terbalas. Sakura segera menyeka matanya sebelum ada yang tumpah dari sana.

"Makanya aku bilang, setiap orang memiliki cara tersendiri mengekspresikan rasa cintanya. Begitu juga Sasuke, jangan pernah samakan dengan Utakata. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang mereka berdua berbeda?"

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan seksama, mencoba memahami maksudnya. Namun pria berkepala empat itu terus meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Coba lihat dia sekarang, dia tidak peka, senang berbuat onar, dan jahil, tapi dia sangat menyayangi Hinata. Semua orang tahu dia mencintai istrinya bahkan tanpa kita harus melihat mereka bergandengan tangan setiap hari, berpelukan atau berciuman di depan umum," Kakashi menatap ke depan, seolah sedang memandang pasangan Uzumaki yang tadi dia sebutkan barusan." Sasuke juga begitu, Sakura. Hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Kau lebih menyadari wujud cinta Utakata yang memang lebih eksplisit dari Sasuke."

Sakura terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sakura, apa kau pernah melihat Sasuke dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirimu?" Tanya Kakashi serius.

Sakura masih diam. Tidak, Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita lain selain dirinya dan ibunya. Bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil sampai di usia dewasa begini.

"Kepada siapa saja dia menceritakan kisah-kisah hidupnya? Siapa yang pernah tahu soal kakaknya yang telah meninggal dunia?"

"Hanya padaku, Naruto, dan sensei," Sakura bergumam lirih. "Wajar saja, hanya kita orang terdekatnya selama ini." Gadis itu mendengus.

"Lalu kenapa dulu Sasuke lebih memilih mengejar gelar sarjananya di Yale daripada kuliah di Tokyo?"

"Tentu saja karena dia ingin mendapatkan koneksi lebih luas dari para ahli di Wall Street. Semua demi ambisinya punya perusaahan yang bisa berkembang dengan sangat cepat dan mendirikan kantor konsultan bisnisnya sendiri," Sakura menjawab dengan lancar.

"Oh ya?" Kakashi mengangkat alis. "Kupikir karena itu perintah ayahnya."

"Tidak mungkin. Fugaku-jisan sangat menentang niatnya itu. Tapi tetap saja dia bersikeras kuliah di sana. Mikoto-basan sampai menangis memintanya tetap tinggal di Jepang, tetapi tetap saja dia keras kepala," Sakura jadi teringat malam hari saat Sasuke menelponnya malam hari sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Sasuke menceritakan segalanya dengan begitu singkat, bahkan Sakura sampai harus memaksanya untuk bercerita lebih lengkap. Meski Sakura membujuknya beberapa kali untuk menuruti perintah orang tuanya dan membatalkan niatnya, tetap saja akhirnya Sasuke berangkat ke Yale.

"Aku dan Naruto tidak tahu soal itu."

"Eh?" Sakura memandang mantan gurunya itu dengan terkejut. Namun Kakashi terlihat serius, hal yang jarang sekali terlihat pada Kakashi.

"Aku juga tahu hal itu dari Naruto. Naruto bilang Sasuke pamit padanya sehari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Amerika dengan alasan disuruh ayahnya kuliah di sana. Tentu saja Naruto marah besar, dia bahkan membuat pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan seharian itu, menghabiskan waktu berdua saja seperti orang bodoh. Makanya aku sangat kaget saat ternyata kau lebih tahu alasan kepergiannya yang sesungguhnya daripada Naruto." Kakashi memberikan pandangan penuh pengertian lagi pada Sakura yang terlihat masih bingung.

"Tapi, kupikir kalian tahu. Naruto dan Sensei kan orang penting di hidupnya," Sakura berargumen.

Kakashi mengelus dagu lancipnya yang tertutup masker. "Hm, menurutku itulah bukti hubungan kalian bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tertegun. Otaknya rasanya tidak siap menerima fakta itu. Tapi kenapa hatinya begitu yakin?

Apakah dia sebenarnya masih menyukai Sasuke?

Tidak ada sedikitpun bayang-bayang Utakata mampir di kepalanya. Kenapa dia bisa selabil ini?

"Lagipula, Sakura," Kakashi kembali berbicara, menarik Sakura dari pikirannya sendiri. "Apa kau pikir orang yang sangat egois dan keras kepala seperti Sasuke mau dengan mudah menerima perjodohan kalian begitu saja jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan padamu? Apa kau pernah memikirkannya?" Tanya Kakashi serius.

"Munking karena aku sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama?" Sakura malah menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Kau bahkan tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu sendiri," Kakashi terkekeh. Dia lalu memandang salah satu mantan muridnya itu lembut. "Kalau kau ragu, kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya secara langsung?" Usul Kakashi enteng.

Sakura menghela napas. "Dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan konyol begitu," keluhnya. "Waktunya terlalu berharga untuk itu."

"Kau belum mencobanya."

"Aku mengenalnya cukup baik untuk memprediksi sikapnya." Sakura mendengus dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kalau memang kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik, kau tidak akan ragu padanya."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Seperti biasanya, kata-kata Kakashi begitu lugas dan langsung menembus ke relung hatinya yang terdalam.

"Sakura, kalau kau hanya mencari rasa nyaman dan kebahagiaan dari kata-kata serta perlakuan manis pasanganmu, apa bedanya kau dengan anak remaja? Anak sekolahan mungkin masih wajar berkirim pesan setiap hari, menanyakan sudah makan apa belum, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, menemanimu chating sampai larut malam, dan mengungkapan kasih sayang setiap saat. Mereka tidak punya banyak hal yang bisa dikerjakan selain hal-hal itu, mereka punya banyak waktu luang untuk melakukannya."

"Tapi untuk kita yang disibukan dengan hal-hal tentang kehidupan, akan sangat sulit melakukannya. Yang pasti tanpa kita berkirim pesan setiap menit, kita sudah tahu dia menyayangi kita setulus hati. Tindakan lebih banyak berbicara daripada kata-kata. Apalagi untuk orang yang kaku, pendiam, dan berharga diri setinggi gunung Fuji seperti Sasuke, mana mungkin dia mau melakukannya."

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dalam diam di wajah Sakura. Hatinya seolah baru saja mendapat tamparan keras. Dia baru sadar, rupanya dia belum sepenuhnya dewasa. Dia masih terjebak dalam keinginannya untuk memiliki kekasih seperti teman-temannya dulu di masa sekolah. Dia mengingkan perhatian Sasuke, hal yang mungkin memang sangat sulit didapatkan sampai kapanpun. Pemuda pendiam itu untuk mengekapresikan dirinya saja kesulitan, bagaimana dia bisa melakukan yang Sakura inginkan?

"Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Sakura. Jika kau masih mau mengejar Utakata, aku yakin pemuda itu akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi jangan lupa, bicaralah dulu dengan Sasuke. Sedingin apapun dia, dia juga masih manusia, dan masih memiliki hati. Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, apapun keputusanmu, aku akan terus mendukungmu. Aku percaya kau lebih tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu." Kakashi mengusap air mata Sakura, kini dengan jari-jarinya yang besar dan hangat. Pria itu juga baru menyadari anak-anak didiknya telah dewasa begini. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka masih mengenakan seragam, berbuat onar hingga dijuluki trio sannin yang melegenda. Kakashi sudah mengenal mereka dengan sangat dekat. Dia akan mencoba membantu Sakura dan Sasuke sebisanya. Dia hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi mereka, agar mereka bisa segera menyusul sahabat kuning mereka yang sudah setahun bersatu dengan orang yang ia cintai di pelaminan

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Sensei, untuk nasehatmu," ucap Sakura penuh syukur sambil menundukan kepala. Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku senang direpotkan olehmu. Kau dan dua sahabatmu yang lain sudah kuanggap anakku yang tidak pernah dilahirkan Rin."

Sakura terbahak mendengar candaan Kakashi. Mantan gurunya ini memang selalu bisa menaikan mood saat dia membutuhkannya.

"Aku juga senang bisa berbicara dengan Sensei, sampai-sampai minuman dan makanan pesananku tidak tersentuh lagi." Sakura menatap sayang pesananya di atas meja. Dia lalu memanggil seorang pelayan yang sedang nganggur di pantry. "Permisi, bisakah bungkuskan pesananku? Sekalian minta bill," pintanya, yang langsung dilaksanakan si pelayan.

"Kau akan pulang?" Tanya Kakashi saat Sakura merogoh tas ranselnya, lalu menarik ponsel android bercase pink seperti rambutnya.

"Tidak, aku akan ke kantor Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin dia masih di kantor untuk lembur sekarang," jawabnya riang. Mimik sedihnya sudah berubah menjadi ceria seperti biasanya. Dia dengan cepat mengetikan pesan untuk tunangannya itu.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk, perasaan lega hinggap di relung dadanya. Sekarang dia bisa menikmati bacaan mesumnya lagi.

"Sensei, aku duluan ya. Oh ya, kopimu sudah kubayar," Sakura pamit setelah menerima bungkusan makanannya.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya!"

Sakura sudah berlalu duluan setelah membayar di kasir, tidak mendengarkan protes Kakashi. Tujuannya sekarang tentu saja kantor tunangannya. Tidak ada lagi keraguan di hatinya. Dia akan menuntaskan segalanya malam ini juga. Semoga segalanya berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti dugaan Sakura sebelumnya, satpam gedung kantor ini bilang Sasuke belum menutup pulang. Sakura hanya sendirian di lift yang entah kenapa bergerak begitu lambat. Dia menghela napas lega saat lift berdenting dan terbuka di lantai lima belas. Seorang petugas keamanan berjaga di pintu masuk kantor itu. Ketika melihat kedatangan Sakura, dia langsung mempersilakan Sakura masuk, mengingat ia sudah tahu Sakura adalah tunangan bosnya. Sakura tersenyum berterima kasih, lalu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kantor yang hampir semua lampunya dimatikan itu. Tujuannya sekarang adalah ruang CEO, tempat Sasuke benaung.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan itu sebelum sebuah suara baritone menyahut menyuruhnya masuk. Sakura melangkah perlahan dan kembali menutup pintu. Dia bisa melihat tunangannya sedang sibuk memindai laporan yang menumpuk di mejanya. Mata hitam Sasuke yang setajam elang menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum menutup dan merapikan laporan yang ada.

"Kau mau lembur sampai jam berapa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura saat duduk di kursi di hadapan meja Sasuke.

"Hn, aku sudah selesai. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, ciri khasnya yang sudah sejak lama melekat.

"Aku tidak yakin mau mengatakannya di sini," Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Dia sejujurnya masih ragu apakah perlu membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke. Tapi Kakashi ada benarnya, dia hanya perlu mencobanya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau katakan, aku akan beres-beres," ujarnya dengan nada datar. Tangannya yang kekar dengan cekatan memasukan laptop, beberpa map, dan berkas-berkas lain ke tas kerjanya. Sakura mulai panik, dia tidak punya banyak waktu. Dia harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu kalau kita membatalkan pertunangan kita?"

Tangan Sasuke langsung berhenti bekerja. Pemuda berhelaian raven itu menatap datar Sakura yang tampak terenggah setelah melontarkan kalimatnya. Sakura tahu Sasuke kaget, jadi dia mencoba menunggu dengan sabar respons pemuda itu. Hanya suara napas saja yang terdengar di ruangan itu untuk beberapa lama.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Sasuke bertanya masih dengan nada datar yang sama. Dia meletakan tas kerjanya yang sudah siap dibawa pulang di atas meja. Manik onyx miliknya menatap intens iris viridian Sakura dengan intens, sedikit mengintimidasi gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura sedikit menunduk, duduknya tidak lagi terasa nyaman sekarang. "Aku hanya berpikir, aku lelah menunggumu, Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu, hubungan tanpa rasa cinta tidak akan pernah berhasil. Aku tidak tahu harus sampai kapan menunggumu membalas perasaanku," Sakura mengucapkan untai demi untai kalimatnya dengan nada sendu. Dia sudah terlanjur mengucapkan hal itu di awal, maka sekalian saja dia mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Kalau memang Sasuke peduli dan menyukainya seperti yang Kakashi bilang, pemuda itu pasti akan mencegah perpisahan ini kan?

Dia pasti akan mencoba untuk mempertahankan Sakura, kalau dia memang menyukai Sakura walau hanya sedikit.

Sakura harus meyakini hal itu.

"Kalau maumu begitu, aku tidak keberatan."

Deg!

Sebuah pukulan keras tak kasat mata menghantam jantung Sakura, membuat mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar. Sedetik kemudian, kedua mata indah itu menjadi sayu, hilang sudah kilaunya.

Kan?

Apa yang dia prediksikan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi meski sudah memperkirakan hal ini, kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit?

Mungkin apa yang Kakashi bilang itu hanya bualan saja. Dia hanya ingin menghibur Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Sakura menyerah.

Sayangnya, cinta yang dewasa itu begitu sulit ia raih. Pada kenyataannya mungkin angan-angannya terlalu tinggi.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

"Ah ya, aku ingin menyerahkan sesuatu padamu." Kata-kata Sasuke kembali mengudara. Sakura menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh saat mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat pemuda bersurai raven itu menyodorkan sebuah map tebal padanya, yang Sakura terima dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tadinya aku ingin menyerahkannya besok, tapi mumpung kau ada di sini, sekalian saja," lanjut pemuda itu sambil menyenderkan badan di kursi kantornya. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas raut lelah di wajah yang biasanya datar itu, membuat Sakura merasa sedikit kasihan pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Sakura bertanya lagi, belum berani membukanya.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan dengan matanya untuk membuka map itu. Sakura dengan ragu menurutinya. Tumpukan tebal berkas disusun begitu rapi di dalam map itu, seolah disiapkan dengan begitu presisi dan teliti. Sakura membaca halaman demi halaman dengan seksama, sampai akhirnya kedua matanya membesar, tidak mempercayai apa yang ia baca. Pandangannya langsung ia alihkan pada Sasuke yang masih setia mengamatinya dari seberang meja.

"I-inikan.. persyaratan perizinan klinik?" Sakura terbata-bata saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ba-bagimana bisa kau..."

"Aku meminta salah satu temanku di biro jasa profesional untuk membantu membuatnya. Kupikir pengurusan izin yang kau lakukan terlalu lama. Jadi aku membantumu sebisaku," tutur Sasuke kalem.

Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan membantunya tanpa sepengetahuannya begini. "Aku benar-benar terharu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura mengucapkan hal itu dengan lirih. Dibacanya berkas-berkas di tangannya, sampai dia menyimpannya di meja untuk menyeka air matanya yang keluar. "Terima kasih. Kupikir kau tidak mau tahu soal keinginanku membuka klinik," sambungnya.

"Aku diam bukan berarti tidak peduli," Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Sakura langsung berdiri, namun tanpa peringatan dia langsung memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke. Di dada pemuda itu dia menangis, menumpahkan segalanya yang ia rasakan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak membantuku," gadis itu berkata dalam sesegukannya. "Kau tidak tahu yang kulakukan di belakangmu! Kau membuatku merasa bersalah sekarang!"

Tanpa Sakura duga, Sasuke mebalas pelukannya, begitu erat, hinga ia sedikit sulit bernapas. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan ulah Sasuke, namun dia diam mendengarkan saat pemuda itu menyahuti kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu semuanya," Sasuke menumpukan dagunya di pucuk kepala Sakura. "Aku tahu Dobe mengenalkan Utakata padamu, aku tahu dia menyukaimu sejak lama, aku juga tahu kau menolaknya dengan alasan kita bertunangan." Tangan besar pemuda itu mengelus pundak Sakura. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku sadar sikapmu mulai berubah sejak kau menolaknya. Sejak saat itu aku sadar, kau mulai ingin pergi dari sisiku. Aku tidak terkejut saat kau ingin memutuskan pertunangan kita," Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar, membuat Sakura tertegun.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka secara paksa. Dia menatap langsung mata Sasuke dengan tatapan kecewa. "Jadi kau sudah tahu sejak lama?" Tanyanya dengan marah. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau peduli padaku?!"

"Aku sadar aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan," Sasuke berpaling, menyisir kasar rambutnya ke belakang. "Aku tidak bisa perhatian seperti Utakata. Aku tidak mengerti cara memperlakukan wanita. Minta pendapat Kakashi pun percuma, dia tidak pernah bisa membantu dengan tutorial mesumnya yang menyebalkan."

Sakura terperangah sekarang, air matanya berhenti mengalir. Jadi, Sasuke pergi ke Kakashi? Minta diajarkan cara memperlakukan wanita? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Aku sadar aku tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Sakura. Dan saat Utakata datang di antara kita, aku sangat yakin kau akan lebih memilihnya. Padahal aku sempat senang kau menolaknya, tapi nyatanya itu semakin membuatmu sadar bahwa yang kau butuhkan adalah dia, bukan aku."

Sakura terdiam, mencoba menyimpulkan perilaku Sasuke ini. Apa maksudnya dia mengatakan hal ini sekarang? Bukankah Sasuke yang dia kenal adalah manusia yang selalu berkata to the point?

"Kenapa kau bertele-tele begini?!" Sakura semakin jengkel. "Jadi sebenarnya kau itu peduli atau tidak padaku?"

"Memangnya kau pikir pada wanita mana lagi aku harus peduli?" Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. "Kalau aku tidak peduli padamu, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot mengurus izin klinik impianmu itu."

"Kapan aku memintamu membantuku? Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri," Sakura mulai kesal.

"Dan membiarkan laki-laki itu menebar modus lebih lama padamu?" Sindir Sasuke sinis.

"Kau hanya melakukannya karena kau menganggapku sahabat," Sakura bergumam kecil. Dia menunduk, tidak mau menatap Sasuke. Hatinya sakit setelah melontarkan ucapannya sendiri. Sakura sadar, dia sudah terjebak begitu lama dalam status friendzone ini. Dia benar-benar putus asa, hingga mengharapkan hal kecil seperti kebaikan Sasuke pun dia tidak berani.

Sakura mendengar Sasuke menghela napas berat. Dia merasakan telunjuk dan ibu jari Sasuke menyentuh dagunya perlahan, lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda itu. Sakura bisa melihat raut lelah Sasuke semakin tercetak jelas dengan jarak sedekat ini. Matanya yang sehitam jelaga memandang nanar Sakura, ekspresi yang Sakura baru pertama kali lihat sejak ia kenal pemuda itu sejak kecil.

"Kalau aku hanya menganggapmu sahabatku, aku tidak akan mungkin mengajukan lamaran pada ayahmu," Sasuke berkata pelan, membuat mata Sakura melebar. "Aku bahkan rela menyepakati lamaranku disetujui dengan syarat seolah hanya terjadi perjodohan di antara kita, agar ayahmu dan ayahku bisa bekerja sama mengawasiku supaya menjaga jarak darimu. Aku bahkan setuju untuk menangguhkan pendirian kantor konsultasi bisnisku sendiri sebelum aku bisa membeli rumah untuk kita tinggali setelah menikah." Sasuke menyatukan kedua dahi mereka, membuatnya bisa lebih dekat menyelami mata gadisnya.

"Kalau aku hanya menganggapmu sahabat, aku tidak akan mungkin menceritakan hal-hal yang kurahasiakan dari Dobe dan Kakashi. Aku selalu berharap kita bisa membagi segala hal yang kita miliki bersama, sampai salah satu dari kita direngut maut," Sasuke memindahkan jarinya dari dagu ke pipi Sakura, mengusapnya seringan bulu dengan perlahan.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa selalu ada untukmu. Aku ingin kau bersabar sebentar lagi, aku ingin kau menungguku," Saauke mengusap air mata Sakura yang mulai berjatuhan. "Tapi kalau kau lebih bahagia bersamanya, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Semua pilihan kuserahkan padamu. Mungkin menonton kau bahagia dari jauh sudah cukup untukku."

Sakura langsung meraih leher belakang Sasuke dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Berbagai perasaan gundah yang telah lama menggelembung dalam dada Sakura, kini pecah berhamburan tidak tersisa. Ternyata selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah mengacuhkannya. Segala kesibukan dan waktu yang dia habiskan untuk bekerja, tidak lain hanya untuk masa depan mereka. Kenapa hanya Sakura yang tidak tahu perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya? Kenapa semua orang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi dia sendiri buta? Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Sakura, namun kali ini air mata bahagia. Dia begitu bersyukur dicintai begitu besar oleh orang yang ia cintai. Balasan pelukan dari Sasuke menghantarkan ke seluruh tubuh Sakura, bahkan sampai ke relung hatinya

"Lain kali, bisakah kau mengatakan semuanya langsung padaku? Jangan buat aku salah paham begini," Sakura menggerutu sambil mempererat pelukannya, tidak peduli meski membuat Sasuke tercekik.

"Tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau ada di hadapanku."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu memberikan seluruh waktumu padaku, Sasuke-kun," Sakura berkata lirih. "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu merasa putus asa memikirkan apakah kau sebenarnya merasa terbebani dengan pertunangan ini atau tidak."

"Bodoh. Aku tidak akan mungkin mau bertunangan dengan gadis yang tidak kusukai." Sasuke mendengus, membuat Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura merasa tubuhnya terangkat dari Bumi. Rupanya Sasuke menggendongnya, dan mendudukannya di meja kerjanya seolah tubuhnya seringan kapas. Dia melepaskan tangan Sakura dari leher kokohnya, lalu menggenggamnya. Sasuke sampai menunduk, sehingga kedua tatapan mereka bisa bertemu dengan sejajar.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar. "Entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Sakura tersipu, dia bahkan menarik tangannya supaya dia bisa menutup wajahnya yang memerah, tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkannya.

"Biar saja, aku suka melihatmu malu-malu," pemuda Uchiha iu menyeringai, membuat wajah gadisnya merah padam.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sakura menatap tunangannya dengan marah.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan dengan tingkahmu yang mau membatalkan pertunangan kita," Sasuke menyindir dengan dingin, membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf," mata sewarna viridian Sakura memancarkan penyesalan.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan, sampai kau mau merubah nama belakangmu menjadi Uchiha. Dan jangan menangis lagi, dasar cengeng."

Sakura tersenyum sangat lebar. Kebahagiaan tidak lagi dapat ia bendung. Perlahan kedua wajah mereka saling mendekat, sampai akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling berpagutan, menumpahkan setiap rasa yang tidak pernah bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata sepanjang apapun. Semua keraguan di antara mereka hilang, tersapu kebahagiaan yang mulai detik ini akan mereka rajut bersama.

Mungkin nanti akan ada salah paham lagi, akan ada tangis lagi, akan ada kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang membayangi langkah mereka di depan. Tapi semua bisa diselesaikan, asal mereka menyelesaikamnya bersama-sama. Sakura berjanji, dia akan lebih berusaha mengerti Sasuke. Karena dia sadar, sebanyak apapun dia berusaha mengganti Sasuke dengan sosok lain, hanya pemuda itu yang bisa membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, dengan cara ajaibnya sendiri.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

A/N:

Hola minna-san! Author balik lagi bawa fict lebay hasil jerih payah keringat author sendiri (≧∇≦)/

#digaplokinrame2 Fict ini author dedikasikan untuk hadiah ultah Sakura Uchiha-chan, chara favorit author! ( ˘ ³˘)❤

Happy birthday Sakura-chann! Semoga selalu bahagia sama Sasu-kun selama2nya (○´3｀)ﾉ

Author minta maaf kalo fictnya rada ngawur dan banyak kekurangan, soalnya bikinnya kilat dengan ide auper kilat dan cuma dicek kilat satu kali ? author harap fict ini bisa menghibur SSavers yang lain yah..

Karakter Sakura yang gampang mewek di sini juga maaf banget kalo lebay. Tapi author juga pasti akan begitu kali menyangkut soal orang yang disayangi. Semoga perasaan author tersampaikan.. ^^

At least, thanks for reading ya minna-san~ saran dan kritik author terima dengan tangan terbuka. Sampai ketemu di cerita2 autjor yang lain ya~

Terakhir, Happy Birthday lagi buat Sakura-chan a.k.a MamaKura :3 i will always love you! Keep strong as always!

 **Bandung, 28 Maret 2017**

 **Regard,**

 **Sakura's Lover**


End file.
